


Change of Heart

by Sanghyukkienn



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: InDa - Freeform, M/M, future dabin?, let's see where is this going on, past jaeseong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/pseuds/Sanghyukkienn
Summary: Lee Dawon is one of the successful man in Seoul. Young age and minimum experience but he's manage to bring the family business' name to the higher up. Having lost his parents from an early age, he's been raised by his grandparents alone. Harsh training is one of the requirements he needs to have in order to succeed the family business. Hence, as a child, after his parents died he have never felt love. Meeting Kim Inseong, one of the genius boy under his family's scholarship have let him learn about love and life more. But what will happen when this pair encountered Inseong's first love, Jaeyoon?And who's Kim Youngbin.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Are you sure this is what you want?”_

_“Yes, and I won’t regret it.”_

_“If you say so, goodbye.”_

_“Goodbye Jaeyoon.”_

====================

At the airport....

Dawon sat on the bench while waiting for his boyfriend settling his business at the counter. They are coming back from a short trip for the company. As Dawon was still young and immature at the time the company was handed to him, the board of directors assigned Kim Inseong, the young genius scholar to assist him in everything. And since both of them were paired together, the company has risen from almost collapsed to one of the highly known in the country. Having all the time spend together making both of them fall to each other and settled down as a couple.

“Can I sit here?”

Dawon looked up from his phone only to found a much taller figure, maybe as tall as Inseong, with a questioning look on him.

“Yes you may.”

The stranger smile revealing his dimples and settling down his things beside him. Usually Dawon didn’t let any stranger sat beside him because since young he find it hard to open up to other people. Maybe it’s because of how the family has always taught him. But Dawon didn’t know why, this stranger doesn’t make him felt uncomfortable at all.

As time passed, both of them break the silence and start to converse with each other.

==================

Inseong walked across the crowd to search for his boyfriend. When he saw the black cap his boyfriend wore, he can never be more glad and went to him faster. He’s not a clingy boyfriend, it’s always Dawon but he has learnt to never let him wanders alone as Dawon has always being the target since he was a child. Years of knowing him has made Inseong grew protective towards him.

“Hey babe, sorry I'm late," Inseong said.

Two guys stop chattering and looked up to him. Inseong’s eyes widened in shock as he realized who the guy sitting beside Dawon is. Thankfully, Dawon rushed to him in a hug and started to drag him and their things toward the counters while bidding goodbye to the other guy.

The two keep on silence until both of them settled down in the car waiting for them.

“Babe, can I ask who’s that guy is?”

“Oh, the one from before? It’s Jaeyoon hyung.”

“Did you know him? You both looks like you’ve known each other for too long.”

“No, I just met him. You know how hard for me to open up to people didn’t you? But not for Jaeyoon hyung. I felt like I’ve knew him for years.”

“Ohh... I see.”

“And you know what, he amazes me so much. He’s just a year above me and he’s a photographer and he said he always travel to other countries alone to captures beautiful sight. I envy his freedom.”

_So, he’s a photographer now? Glad he finally follows his dreams._

Inseong is drown in his own thought when suddenly he felt something weighed on his laps. Turns out Dawon have let his head fall on Inseong’s lap because he’s tired from the long flight. Inseong’s lips curled into a smile while he’s stroking the younger’s hair who is now sleeping on his lap.

_He’s my past, and this is now my future._


	2. Chapter 2

It’s only half past 10 in the morning but Inseong has already feel drained from all the works he needs to finish before noon. Being the second highest important person in the company making him the busiest as sometimes the work that the CEO needs to do is appointed at him too. And that makes his workload becomes twice than he needs to do. _I should just lay on the bed all day today._ Inseong thought to himself.

He’s just finished the final checking and approving the final paperwork when someone suddenly burst into the room without knocking the door first.

“Have you finished all the work?”

“Don’t you know how to knock first?”

 _Here came the culprit for all the workload I have now._ Inseong ignored the other guy and sorting all the finished work into one stack that stood higher than his favourite mug. The guy comes closer to him and bends his body, tilting his head a bit staring at Inseong’s face. He leans closer and peck the older’s pouty lips then smiling goofily making Inseong cracks a smile too.

“Please don’t be mad at me. There’s a sudden meeting that I really need to attend. I’ll let you off work early today.”

Inseong turns his body facing the younger and opens his arm wide. Dawon gladly sat on Inseong laps while the older loosely wraps his hands on the younger’s waist. He dropped his head on Inseong’s chest, inhaling the older’s smell while closing his eyes.

“Ahh.. I’m recharge.”

“Is everything good?”

“Good? I wonder if that can even considers as good. Just a few shouting, and throwing the papers. There’s no punching tho I would love to engage with one of it since I was stronger now.”

“We both know that’s not what actually happens at the meeting, Dawon. But, I’m so proud that now you can handle all those old man on your own.”

There’s only a soft hum coming from the younger as he is now drifting to sleep while in Inseong’s warm hug. Both of them stay in that position for almost 15 minutes until Inseong took a decision to lift Dawon up and moves him onto the couch for a better sleep. _He’s really tired._ Inseong thought as the younger didn’t even move an inch even after being lifted and Inseong really didn’t want to wake the other up. He even ask his secretary on the intercom to not coming into his room and if they are looking for Dawon, he’s with him, currently discussing for important deals. Inseong sat on the other couch facing the younger’s sleeping face. _He looks peaceful, the day must have started hard for him._ Inseong let Dawon slept for another half an hour before he decided to wake the younger up.

“Hey babe, don’t you have another important meeting at 2?”

Inseong shakes the younger slowly until Dawon finally moving and scrubbed his eyes sleepily. _Cute._ Inseong thought in his mind watching the younger’s behaviour. Dawon sat up but still have his eyes half opened. Inseong go back and sat on the couch facing Dawon’s.

“How long did I fall asleep?”

“Just a couple minutes, almost an hour. I wake you up because Ms. Jung said that you have a meeting at 2.”

“Oh.. another meeting. Yes.. hmm..”

Dawon stared blankly to the front of him. After a few minutes of thinking, he got up and walks towards Inseong before settling himself on the older’s lap and straddling him. Inseong naturally wrapped his arms loosely on the younger’s waist. Both of them stares at each other’s eyes before Dawon close the gap and kiss Inseong’s lips. The kiss is soft and slow without any of them intend to break it. Inseong feels Dawon’s hand lays on his shoulders before it travels to his hair, ruffling it. Dawon smiles into the kiss resulting Inseong to pull apart after placing a small peck on the younger’s cheek.

Dawon get off from Inseong’s lap and stand up making Inseong stand in front of him too. Inseong fixed the younger’s hair so that it doesn’t look like they’ve just finished make out. He also straightened the younger’s coat and tuck in the white shirt he wore. Before he left the room Dawon pecks Inseong’s lips again. Dawon comes back and peek through the door smiling goofily.

“You know you can leave for the day, don’t you? See you tomorrow.”

Inseong smiles and went back to his desk. After settling a few documents that need to be done before the weekends, he turn off his laptop and get ready to call the day off. He picked up his backpack ( _since he said briefcase makes him looks old_ ) and gray coat on his hand before telling his secretary that he’s going back home and telling her that she also can leave too.

Inseong sat in his car and think of something in his mind. He thought of surprising Dawon tonight. _He’ll gonna love my surprise._ Inseong starts the car and get out from the company’s parking lot and drive to his destination.

===========

Dawon has just getting off from work. He looks at his wristwatch where the clock already shows half past 10. He has thought of making a surprise by bringing Inseong out for dinner tonight. But suddenly there’s an urgent work that made him stays that late. He sighed as all his plan is now ruined. Now he have to head home since he knows that Inseong must have fall asleep at this time.

Inseong and Dawon maybe dating but they’re not living together as both of them has an agreement that sometimes they need to be alone. But they always spend the weekend together making the agreement are not valid.

Dawon has reached his building’s parking lot, grabbing all of his things and went upstairs. He really feel all of his energy has washed away today. He’s hungry but he’s not in the mood of cooking anything so maybe he’ll just order some food if he’s not sleeping after washing up.

Dawon stopped in front of his door just before he types in the pin code for his house as he heard the television sound from inside. Thinking that someone might be inside his empty house make Dawon’s mood becoming brighter as he knows there’s only one person other than him that knows the pin for his door. And Dawon can never be more glad than to find that person inside his house after having a fully rough day. He get in the house rather excitedly only to find an empty living room with the television still on. _Has he sleep already?_ Dawon moves to his bedroom and also found no one in it. He checks the bathroom and the empty kitchen. _Maybe he’s left already._ He put down his bag and coat on the coffee table in the living room and slouched on the coach tiredly. He’s just about drifting to sleep when he heard someone type in the house pin code from outside and revealing Inseong with his hands full with two plastic bags on each hands. Inseong has already change from his office wear and now wearing a light pink shirt with a black tracksuit and a matching sweater.

 

“You’re home?”

Dawon sat up confusedly and trails his eyes to the older who’s now moving towards the kitchen with the bags. He got up and follows the older too.

“I thought you’ve went home.”

“Of course not, how can I leave without seeing you first? Is Chinese take out okay with you?”

Dawon nodded and sat on the dinner table facing Inseong who is now settling the food on the table.

“Go wash up first Dawon-ah. Then we’ll eat together.”

==========

Both of them now are watching the TV show together after finishing the food. Inseong plays with the younger’s half wet black hair that’s now laying on his lap. The room is now so quiet as Dawon has fall asleep on Inseong’s lap. The only sound heard in the room is the television that has been volume down.

_He must be feeling so tired._

Inseong slowly shifted the younger’s head onto the couch before he lifted him into the bedroom.

_Did he lose some weight? Has he always been this light?_

Inseong put the now sleeping Dawon softly on the bed. Then he move outside to switch off the television and lights before settling himself beside Dawon. He done it as quiet and slowly as he can because he didn’t want Dawon to suddenly wake up. He scooted closer to the other guy and moves Dawon’s head so that it lays on his arm. He kisses the younger’s head before he went to sleep too.


End file.
